ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Kids
Chapter 1 “Stop it, Brute! Give me my magazine back!” Berserk shrieked. Professor Plutonium ran up the stairs and peered into their room. “Girls! Be quiet and stop fussing! I will ground you!” he said angrily, slamming the door behind him. “He’s so rude, it feels like he doesn’t love us. The Powerpuff girls are lucky,” Brat whimpered. Berserk patted her on the back while Brute handed the magazine back, droning “Why aren’t there any puffs in our dimension that are cute, like the guys in the magazines?!” “Well, I would ask ‘dad’ to make us some, but he would never. Besides, we don’t want something like Bunny, we’d need to create a NEW formula and make sure it works,” Berserk explained. Of course professor Plutonium would never help them, ever since they became good, he had ‘hated’ them. Even thought about putting them up for adoption. The girls were now teens, and that also posed another reason he didn’t enjoy them. Since the girls were teens, they looked very different. Berserk had her hair flowing down below her bottom, and it was evenly spiked, as well as her bangs. Her eyes turned to a rosier color, and her skin had become paler, and had become a C-cup. Brat, who now sported a C-cup as well, had low pigtails that curled on end. Her hair had been highlighted with platinum blonde, and her eyes were the color of the sky after sunset (royal blue). Brute, now a D-cup, had her hair grow below her neck and it was hairsprayed outward into uneven spikes, and had side bangs. Her eyes were the color of a deep emerald, and changed the slightest shade when her eyes flicked. All of a sudden, a buzzing noise came from the mirror. The glass liquefied as teen Blossom stepped out of the mirror. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and was freshly cut. Her eyes were bright pink, and her hair seemed to have traces of red streaks in it. Bubbles, coming out next, had her hair pulled into backwards ponytails, and had side bangs as well, just neater. Her pigtails were flat ironed, and the under layer of her hair was bronze – color. Next was B-cup, but was definitely NOT a B-cup, no, she was just like Brute. Her hair was flipped out to the sides neatly, and her bangs were pulled back in a beret. She had one thin streak of neon-green placed in her hair. “Hey, guys!” Blossom cheered. “shhhhh!” Berserk quieted her, “Dad will whoop our butts if he knows you’re here!” “oh, okay, we’ll hide in the closet if he comes,” Buttercup laughed. “No, how about I go ask if we can go to the mall? That way he doesn’t know you guys are here,” Brat suggested, “You guys fly out the window, and we’ll go out the front door so he doesn’t expect anything.” After Brat got permission, the PowerPunks stepped out of the house, and then flew upwards to the top of the Margaret Tombleson Building. It was probably the 3rd tallest building in the whole town. The Powerpuffs were waiting there for them. “So, where are the babies?” Buttercup asked. “right here!” Brat laughed, pulling out 17 different credit cards from her purse. “Oh goodies!” Bubbles cheered, clapping her hands together. As the girls walked into the mall, Blossom got a severe headache. “Iye ye ye, my head is killing me,” blossom whined. Berserk rubbed her head, and laughed, “maybe your Blossom senses are tingling!” Brute and Buttercup bursted out laughing, when all of a sudden, Bubbles gasped. “Blossom, your senses really ARE tingling!” she screeched. “What?” Everyone else asked. Bubbles pointed out of the glass ceiling, where 3 light beams were twirling around (A red, blue, and green). “Oh no, the rowdyruff boys followed us here!” Buttercup scowled. “Oh, don’t act like you don’t looooooove you some Butch!!” Bubbles laughed. “Wait, you guys have boys?!” Brute asked excitedly. “Yeah, there is tons of our kind in the other dimension,” Blossom explained, rubbing her head. “Like, who?” Brat asked with pleasure. “Terror-Tuff, Rowdy-Runt, Rowdy-Ruff, Great-Goth, and then some girls like Super-Satan and Anti-Puff,” Bubbles listed, while Blossom took in breathes with her teeth clenched, while holding on to a segment of hair. “Here’s some Advil, hun,” Berserk offered, pulling a tiny pill out of her purse. “Oh, good. Thank you so much……” Blossom groaned, grabbing the pill and shoving it into her mouth. “Well, let’s go take on these boys, and find out why they are here!” Buttercup decided, punching the inside of her hand. The 6 girls bolted off towards the lines of light, which were actually moving away now. Then, the figures stopped. The girls stopped as Brat tried to ‘zoom in’ on them to see who they were. “I can’t see that far, we will have to get closer,” she explained. The flew slowly and silently towards them, in a very untidy order, when all of a sudden the boys flashed off. “Are they trying to run away??” Brute asked. “Gosh, Butch! Ever since bubbles made that rumor about me he has been avoiding me!” Buttercup whispered to Brute. “C’mon, let’s go faster!” Brute replied. Brute and Buttercup shifted to a faster speed as they slowly went past the girls. The boys started going faster, too. “Faster!” Buttercup shouted. Both girls sped up some more, but Brute couldn’t go as fast as buttercup – she kind of trailed behind. “FAAAAAASTER!” Buttercup screamed against the wind, flying across the bright blue sky at the speed of light. Brute, nor the other girls, were anywhere near Buttercup, as she crashed into her green counterpart. They hurdled through a brick wall into an old opera stage that had been abandoned. The stage had collected with dust, and when they landed it went flying everywhere, creating a smog. “Butch, don’t you know better than to run away?!” Buttercup asked furiously, the dust flying around angrily, as if to fit the mood. Her green counterpart swatted away the dust, to reveal someone who wasn’t Butch. He coughed hard as Brute flew into the hole in the wall, and floated next to Buttercup. Buttercup was sitting on top of her green counterpart’s abdomen, holding down his arms. “Is it him?” Brute asked. Buttercup looked hard at the boy she was sitting upon. “You’re not Butch!” Buttercup growled. “No, I’m not, and your not the assassin I’m looking for. What’s new?” He snickered, “Now, could you get off my 8-pack before I lift you off myself?” Buttercup was awestruck as she slowly floated upwards. The boy got up and dusted himself off. Chapter 2 “So, who are you pretty ladies?” He asked. Buttercup laughed at Brute as she blushed heavily. “I am the always amazing Buttercup, and this is my pally Brute,” Buttercup explained. The boy grabbed Brute’s hand and leaned over to kiss it, muttering, “Bounjour, Mad’amousille.” Buttercup elbowed Brute playfully in the arm. “So, who are you?” Brute managed to get out. “I am Bomb,” He answered, and Brute accidentally muttered “Oh yes you are…” and she slapped her hand against her mouth. Buttercup and ‘Bomb’ bursted out laughing at her embarrassment. “Why, thank you!” Bomb giggled very manly. Then, the rest of the girls floated through, as well as the other male counterparts. Bomb looked behind the green girls, straight at the others coming towards them. Brute and Buttercup studied Bomb. He had messy black hair that looked like Brute’s, but shorter, and with a cowlick like the old Butch. He had a lime green tee on with a black stripe in the middle, like the other puffs in Townsville, only much thicker. He had a big grey jacket with a lime green bomb on the back, lime green skinny jeans that were ripped on the right knee, and grey flip flops. His eyes were bright lemon-lime colored, and the emerald in them danced when his eyes changed positions. He looked back at the girls staring at him, the emerald danced to the left and shimmered brightly. “what are you two doing?” he asked, a bright smirk on his face. Brute lost her balance for a second and fell towards him, but caught herself before making a fool. Blossom floated to Buttercup and whopped her against the back of her head. “What were you thinking, crashing into Butch like that?” Blossom asked, and yet never got a good look at the boy she thought was Butch. Buttercup pushed her sister’s shoulders and pointed out that it wasn’t Butch. She turned sharply around to the other boys, shrieking, “Then who are they?!” The red counterpart walked over to her, and stuck out his hand. “I am Bull, the leader of this group. Sorry to not inform you,” He explained. Blossom reached out to shake his hand, but Berserk bumped her out of the way to make twinkly eyes at Bull and shake his hand. Blossom glared at her, but Berserk didn’t see. “I’m Berserk, and this is Blossom, my nerdy counterpart friend,” She joked, winking at Blossom. Blossom fixed her bow before letting out a loud huff. Berserk laughed as Bull fixed his jacket and combed his hair with his fingerless hand. “What?” He asked curiously. “That’s a nice get up you’ve got there!” She honked, letting out a roaring laughter that filled the opera room. It wasn’t THAT bad of an outfit! Bull had Texas Orange hair that was very choppy looking, and it came down to his shoulders. On his head was a facing-forward red baseball cap with a cartoon bull silhouette. He was wearing a bright orange tee covered by a light red jacket, and some red cargo’s that seemed very unique looking. He also had some black rain boots on. Bull looked down at himself, then looked back at berserk. She had stopped laughing but it still echoed in the room. Bubbles whispered to Brat, “Why don’t you introduce yourself to the blue guy?” “I’m too shy….” Brat replied. Bubbles giggled as she turned Brat around towards the boy. He wasn’t paying attention to her, his eyes were stuck on what Bomb was doing, ‘stalking’ the Brute girl, who was chatting with the rest of the gang. “Hey, Blue Boy!” Bubbles called, suddenly getting his attention. He smiled a neon-white smile as he walked towards them. “Bubbles, what are you doing?!” Brat growled. “You a favor, that’s what I’m doing!” Bubbles giggled as the Blue Boy introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Bang, and you are?” Brat stuttered a little bit, “Er, I’m Brah – Brat. Hi,….” Bubbles laughed even harder at Brat’s failed attempt to make a good impression. “Nice to meet you, Brat. So, who’s your friend?” Bang made twinkly eyes at Bubbles, while she laughed, “I’m Bubbles Utonium, happily taken by Boomer Keane.” It was true – Boomer and Bubbles were dating, for about a year. They’ve known each other so well, Bubbles even took Boomer to a Psychic and she oddly muttered “MM, yess, I can seeeeee it, you two are perrrrrrfect for eachother, I seeee a happy marriage and a happy death,” which probably bugged both of them. Boomer never lost interest for Bubbles, though, and neither Bubbles for Boomer. He has planted quite a few kisses on her in the past week alone. Bubbles was surprise Butch never asked out Buttercup, she knows for a fact they are completely in love with eachother. The three blues walked over to the other group of socializing puffs, and joined in. “So, who are you guys anyway? And where were you created? And a bunch of other stuff that I need to know and stuff,” Blossom stuttered as she kept trying to make sense of herself, Choking the boys with questions...…. Chapter 3 “you guys want me to take over the answer here?” Bull asked his brothers, who both nodded. “Okay. Well, we were created around 10 years ago as 5 year olds. But our city, Wharrville, was in an utterly disastrous war. Our ‘father’ drove us to the outskirts of town and threw us out the window of the car, and as he drove away, he dropped something out of his car. It looked like a note but it had been smudged to where we couldn’t read it. “At the time, we had no clue what was going on. We thought we were being abandoned, so we also believed that everyone thought we were no use, so we named ourselves the ‘rinky-dink boys’, which means kindof like a ‘nick-nack’, something old and useless to kids that want fun will never use. “We walked into the city, where everyone was screaming and running. We thought they were screaming and running away from us. We felt so bad, and then all of a sudden a nuclear beam fell from a fighter jet and hit us. We screamed in agony, when we found out that we hadn’t been scarred whatsoever. We then found our sole purpose.” The girls stood there in awe, staring at their counterparts. “Whoa, that’s rad,” Buttercup murmured. “When did you guys get here?” Bubbles asked. “We just officially moved in two days ago,” Bang answered, “And so who are the boys you thought we were?” Buttercup blushed as she answered, “Err, the Rowdyruff boys.” “So why are you made at that one dude, you thought was me?” Bomb asked. “Butch? Oh, well, errr, yes. Bubbles told him I liked him and he’s been acting really weird, avoiding me and stuff. I ran into you, thinking it was him, so I could find out why….” Buttercup explained. Bomb laughed and patted Buttercup on the back, “Sounds like you need some advice!” Buttercup nodded sadly, while Bomb informed her on what she should do. “Act like you don’t care about him. When your not interested, he’ll want you more. And it wouldn’t hurt to go get a new outfit – something that would turn him on,” “Aha! He’s basically just telling me what to do to win him over!” Brute thought. At the very moment Bomb said “Something that would turn him on” Buttercup and Brute looked down at what they were wearing. Buttercup was wearing a green jersey, and in bright neon green it said “B-Cup, 24”, some super short black Soffe shorts, knee-high athletic socks, and some tennis shoes. Brute was wearing 2 layered tank beaters – a black one on the bottom, and an ever-green colored one on top. She had on many necklaces, like a black-chained one with a charcoal colored cross, a silver-chained one with a silver star on it, and a gold locket, and in it, was her sisters. She had on some short jean shorts and trucker boots, as well as fishnets. She put her hand through her hair as she thought of what she would wear to get Bomb’s attention. Bubbles chuckled very low at Brute, who had forgotten that Bubbles had discovered a mind reading power. Brute looked at her and growled, and bubbles turned around, her hands in the air as if to say “I didn’t do Nuttin’!” Brute rolled her eyes and got back into the ‘green’ conversation. All of a sudden, the room started to quake. Everyone fell on top of eachother, intertwined between different relations. The ceiling crumbled over the balcony, and some seats were completely destroyed while others were minolyr ‘hurt’. A big puff of smoke rose from the balcony, when the rest of the ceiling started to crumble as well. The Powerpuffs gasped when finally bubbles flew upward and broke a hole through the wall behind the screens. “Come on, everyone, go!” she shrieked, and everyone floated up and shot out the hole, while she followed. The wanted to know what was causing such a quake. When they rose above the building, everyone gasped in horror at what they saw. They couldn’t believe their buggy puff eyes. “We’ve never encountered anything like it!” Brat cried. Right infront of them, was……. Chapter 4 …….A giant spaceship! It was bug and bulky, with many windows, 2 Blaster cannons on each side next to the cockpit, which rose above the front. Brat zoomed in on the cockpit to see who was driving it, and the pilot looked A LOT like Kit-Fisto from 'Star Wars', only he was blue and looked kind of slimy and oily. His eyes had a red glow, even though they were black. On the bottom of the ship, there was something that looked like a robotic crab arm, and the claw was securely placed in the ground, to the point of where it could cause violent vibrations. The pilot noticed them, and the cannons on the side rose up. Their eyes widened as they bolted off into different directions so they wouldn't get hit. "Nothing like this EVER happens!" Berserk cried out, dodging a highlighter-colored laser that tore off her right sleeve. The other canon was following Bubbles furiously, as it shot randomly and missed every time. Bubbles stopped to laugh at the pilot, who then shot her across the sky into a skyscraper. Blossom turned around to see if Bubbles was okay, but then buttercup warned, "Blossom! Look out!" As a laser beam hit her in the back and shot her through a cloud. She nearly fainted as she fell towards the ground, but she picked up speed and flew off towards bubbles. Bubbles had created a crater in the building, and her clothes were torn completely apart. Chunks of building were sticking out and debris was falling. Blossom pulled on her arm, when Bubbles opened her eyes and laughed. "You sick, crazy twit!" Blossom cackled. Bubbles floated out and dusted herself off. Her skirt was ripped to where you could see the top of her white garter, which was now a pearl color since it had grime all over them. She fixed the straps on her turquoise spaghetti strapped tank top. "Let's finish that sucker!" Blossom and Bubbles flew back, where the rest of the gang was frantically trying to break the ship. Buttercup tried to laser the ship with her eye lasers, but it was no use. It rikishe'd off and hit Brat in the face, hurdling her into Bomb, who was angrily trying to find an opening to the ship. Bomb found a window and tried throwing Brat at it, but she didn't break the glass. Her face hit the glass and stuck as she slid down. The people inside were scared out of their wits at Brat's crazed face. Bang went and picked her up. "Oh, thanks!" She gasped. Bang replied "No Problem," Before setting her on the ground next to the ship's claw. She looked at it, and looked back at Bang, snickering "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" and pointed towards the claw. Bang smiled a half smile as he gripped the as close to the bottom of the claw he could get. Brat floated up to the bottom of the ship, where the claw came out, and tried ripping off some of the outer shell of the ship. Bang tried lifting up the claw, but nothing worked. Then, all of a sudden, the bottom opened up to lots of blinking lights. There were large holes next to the lights. Brat went to look in a hole. "Do you see anything?" Bang asked. "No, just a tiny ball of light, I think," Brat answered, sticking her head into the hole. Then, the ball of light started to get bigger. "Uh-oh," Brat yelled. She tried yanking her head out, but it was stuck. "Help!" she shouted, and Bang flew up and wrapped his arms around her lower torso. He tugged and tugged, but Brat wouldn't budge. The hole started making a buzzing sound, and Brat was truly frightened. "Bang! Get me out!!!! I think it's a weapon!!" Brat cried. Then, a large neon blue colored laser beam shot out of the hole, sending brat flying with a blood-curdling shriek, and Bang hanging on tightly to her. He flew her up, behind a building, to make sure she was okay. Her face was gushing out blood faster than the Niagara flushes out water. Bang was worried as he yelled out, "HELP!!!!! BRAT'S HURT!!!!!!!!" He took his shirt off and wrapped it around Brat's face loosely, revealing a scar of his own, over his lower ribs. Chapter 5 Bull heard his shriek and flew over to him, gasping at Brat's face. "I'll go tell the others!" Bull offered. He flew off and got everyone else's attention, and brought them over to Brat. Bubbles threw up looking at Brat's poor unconscious body. "We need to get out of here!" Bang roared. Blossom looked at the glass window of the building they were looking at and hollered, "Let's go to our dimension!" Buttercup and Bubbles nodded as they tried to make the glass liquefy, but it didn't work. "It's not working!!!" Bubbles screeched. "Of course not, You guys are from another dimension, so you can only do it then. You have to do it in your won dimension," Brute explained. Bubbles turned around and asked "Can you do it then, please??? I'm scared!" Brute nodded and grabbed Berserk. They stared at the Glass and held hands. "Hurry!" Blossom howled, as the ship floated around the corner and found them. Their eyes started glowing bright white and their teeth grew sharper as they muttered gibberish no one could understand. The glass swirled as a big puff of smoke was created in the glass. They changed back to normal. The ship shot at them, so Brute and Berserk leapt into the glass. Buttercup fell through it, her feet swinging upwards, and then getting swallowed by the glass. Bull dove in, followed by Blossom and Bubbles hanging on to each other for dear life. Bang repositioned Brat onto his shoulder, showing a large bloodstain on his shirt. He took a deep breath and walked into the glass, barely missing a bright red beam by a centimeter. Bang had stepped into a pink room, with a bright white door and many posters crookedly taped to the wall. He turned around to see he had come out of a pink vanity table mirror, and next to it, was a bed with a tri-colored bedding. He had stepped into the Powerpuff girls' room! Berserk laid an old towel down on the bed, and motioned for bang to lay Brat down on it. He took of the shirt from her face to see Brat had finally stopped bleeding, but her face was covered in dried up blood and opened gashes. Her hair had been stained as well, and Bang looked to see his whole shirt completely drenched in Brat's blood. He threw it away so he didn't get any blood diseases.. Then he noticed everyone was here but Bubbles. "Where's Bubbles?" He asked. "She's gone to get the Professor, to help with Brat's face," Buttercup answered, looking through the window. Bang scratched the top of his head. Why was everyone being so quiet? They were just sitting around, not doing anything. Then, there was a tap on the glass. Buttercup growled and turned her head to the other side. Brute and Blossom snapped their heads over to look. "The RowdyRuff Boys!" Blossom exclaimed. "MORE PUFFS!" Brute sang as Blossom opened the window to let in Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Buttercup walked out of the room and slammed the door. "What's her problem?" Butch asked, annoyed. Brute gave him a nasty look, as well as Bomb. "Who are these guys??" boomer asked. "We're the Rinky-Dink boys," Bang answered. All the boys laughed "WHAT A LAME NAME!", and Berserk yelled, "They have a story behind it!" Boomer realized the blue one had his shirt off. "Why does he have his shirt off?!?!" He boomed. "Calm down, his shirt was soaked in blood from Brat," Brute said, pointing over to her unconscious sister. The boys turned to look at her motionless body, and all three of them automatically got grossed out. "So, where's my baby?" Boomer asked as the three boys sat down next to an equivalent, which was kind of hard for Boomer to do, since his was gone. He sat on the edge of the bed, behind Blossom, Berserk, Brick, and Bull. "out to get the Professor for Brat," Blossom explained, tilting her head back to see him. "ooooooooohhhh," boomer cooed. Chapter 6 Professor walked throught the door, surprised. "Whoa, is there a party going on in here?" He laughed, and then did a dorky little dance. Brick busted out laughing, when bubbles walked out behind Professor and blushed. "Daddy! Stop it!" she whined, pushing him. Professor got a good look at Brat before muttering "Yeowch!" Bubbles closed her eyes and nodded, "Si, moi tragic." When the professor walked over to pick up Brat, Bubbles noticed Boomer socializing. When the professor carried Brat out of the door (with the assistance of Bang, of course), Bubbles floated over and hugged him. "Oh, boomie, I've missed you," Bubbles sang. Boomer grabbed her face and kissed her. Berserk wolf-whistled. Bull could've sworn they were kissing for 5 minutes straight. When Boomer finally stopped, Bubbles lunged in for more. Boomer had to literally tear his face from Bubbles'. Bubbles retorted and wrapped her arms around his shoulders/collarbone, while Boomer wrapped his arms around her waist. Butch walked up behind Bubbles while Boomer got into a conversation with Bomb and Bull. He tapped her on the back, and she twisted her head around and cocked it to the side. "Where's Buttercup?" He whispered. "Kitchen," she answered. He nodded and slowly walked out of the door, unseen, while Bubbles emerged herself into the conversation. There she was, sitting on a stool over the countertop, fishing in her cereal Bowl. Butch gulped loudly, which startled Buttercup. She quickly turned her head around, eyebrows raised, until she saw who it was. Her eyes drooped and bellowed, "Oh, it's you." Butch tried to smile, but he just ended up showing his teeth. Buttercup raised an eyebrow at him, and turned back around. "Listen, Buttercup…." He tried to say, But Buttercup interrupted, "I don't want to hear it!" Butch sat at the opposing side of the counter, and Buttercup just turned her head to the side. "Buttercup! What's your problem!?" Butch screeched. "You!" Buttercup hissed, snapping her head around while her eyes 'flamed'. Butch became worried for a second, while replying with, "Me? What'd I do??" Buttercup closed her eyes tight and sat straight up. "You've abandoned me AND avoided me. Ever since Mitch moved away you've been my only friend, besides my sisters, which gets awkward trying to talk to THEM, and the 'punks, who FREAKING LIVE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION! What is wrong with you???" Buttercup argued. Butch huffed a little while muttering, "Oh." He felt kind of sad now. "I'm so sorry!" He garbled. Buttercup rolled her eyes as she took her bowl to the sink and dumped it out. "Of course your sorry," She said sarcastically. As she came back, Butch stood up. Buttercup sat back down, laughing "Don't get flustered with yourself, Big Boy!" Butch grabbed her face and leaned in to…… Chapter 7 ….press his forehead to hers. "Listen, Missy. I've only avoided you because you avoided me when Bubbles told me you like me, so if it helps any, I won't avoid you anymore!" He growled, and pushed her head back. Buttercup felt a wave of relief, then heard someone walking down the hall. "Girls! Everyone! Get into my lab STAT!" Professor shouted. Buttercup asked worried "What's wrong with Brat??" The professor had already ran back down the hall to his lab, so Buttercup went upstairs and got everyone. She busted open the door to find Bubbles, Blossom, Berserk, and Brute playing Twister. The boys were on the bed with the spinner, laughing hard as Brute fell over on top of the girls trying to see Buttercup. "Erm, Professor said to go to his Lab," Buttercup alleged, fighting a giggle. The girls looked at each other, then ran out the door. In the Lab, there were X-Ray pictures posted up on his marker board, had his computer up and running (Where Bang was researching something), and in the center was a table with a white cloth over it. The cloth had a plastic square at the top with needles through it. Under the cloth was Brat. Around the table were different surgical items were on a rolling table, and a large light was placed above the needles. Bang turned around, surprised. "Professor! They're here!" He shouted. Professor walked out from the closet, stopping to look at them and murmering, "Oh, good." He lifted up the cloth to show Brat with needles in her face, pinning the gashes together. Everyone gasped, and then Professor grabbed the X-rays. "Um, I have some bad news – Brat's going to need Face Reconstruction," He huffed. "FACE RECONSTRUCTION?!" Everyone shrieked in unison. Professor nodded his head as he handed everyone the x-rays. "As you can see in those, her jaw has been misplaced, teeth have been damaged, and her skull has chipped," He explained. It was true. In all the X-Rays it showed how Brat's jaw had unnaturally moved to the left, and where some teeth had shifted the same way. Her skull was chipped in the center of her forehead. Professor put his surgical mask back on as everyone left (including Bang). "It's getting late, we need to go home," Brick assumed, as the other ruffs nodded. Boomer gave Bubbles a 'good-night kiss' and they left. Blossom brought the gang back to their room, went to the mirror, and muttered gibberish as the glass liquefied. "You boys need to go, too," She pointed out. The guys walked out, as Blossom puffed "You girls should sleep over." Berserk eyed Brute and nodded, "Yeah, Dad will get super mad if he knows we left," Brute answered, "I hate going there, I don't ever want to go, I want to stay in Townsville," Berserk's eyes twitched as Blossom looked at them oddly and asked cautiously, "You mean, you're not going back?" Category:Fanfiction